


i wanna be your boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: That was Then This is Now - S. E. Hinton, The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Song fic, curly is 17, pony is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: song fic of i wanna be your girlfriend with purly:3
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 22





	i wanna be your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> these are my headcannons by the way, i describe curly and ponyboy in this and im aware they arent the right appearances!!
> 
> i skipped some of the lyrics!

i wanna feel you close

curly and ponyboy were walking side by side. arms brushing off each other every few minutes. it was the middle of november, the sun already setting and getting goose bumps once you take a step outside. curly took a glance at the boy beside him.  
ponyboy had reddish brown straight hair that flops down onto his forehead, eyes that have hues of greens and greys. he has a small slim build and stands at five foot six. curly has dark brown hair, more wavy then curly if he doesn’t put product in it, his eyes are the colour of an ocean during a storm. he stands at five foot eleven; reaching six foot with a lanky build. curly found ponyboy the prettiest boy alive, just wanting to be close to him at all times. arms brushing off eachother, knees knocking together occasionally when theyre sitting beside eachother or even pony leaning into his side while they’re laughing.

come lie with my bones

the two boys were laying on ponyboys bed, the speakers playing some random music they didn’t know but didn’t care to change. pony turned his head slightly to look at curly, the brunettes eyes were closed, his chest going up and down with each breath he took. it relaxed pony. he wondered what i’d be like to be wrapped up in his lanky limbs, his hand running up and down his back while pony slept peacefully then curly drifting off to sleep after.

dont look away

ponyboy was rambling about some book he was reading in english but curly didn’t care enough to listen, he was just looking into ponyboys green eyes. the small boy stopped talking and just stared back into curlys eyes, his cheeks going a dark shade of red. curly had to look down at pony if he wanted to make eye contact with him. pony always got mad over how small he was but curly found it adorable. the moment didn't last long until he heard a voice call out for ponyboy. “hey pony!” the voice belonged to johnny cade, the puppy looking dude. he was with dally winston. he didnt want pony to look away from him but he did anyhow. “hey johnnycake! hey dal!” curly stood there for a moment then saying bye to pony and walking back home.

just look at me the same

ponyboy loves sunsets and sunrises, everybody knows at this point. he’d sit outside in the rain just to watch one, once coming back inside with his clothes soaked, raindrops in his eyelashes then falling down his red tinted cheeks, hair dripping wet and stuck to his forehead. curly got to experience a sunset with ponyboy before. ponyboy had such a loving expression in his eyes, the colours of gold and pink in the sky, making the curtis’ face light up with colour. curly wishes pony would look at him how he’d look at a sunrise or sunset.

i dont wanna be your friend i wanna kiss your lips

ponyboy is sitting at the lunch table with johnny, dally and sodapop. yet pony was quiet and watching curly talk to one of his friends, he heard around his name was william but everyone calls him will. pony knew curly and will are only friends but pony wishes curly and himself were more then friends. he wants to feel his lips against his while the taller boy holds onto his waist. “you alright ponyboy? you’ve been staring at nothing-“ soda started but cut himself off to try and find what pony was staring at, taking a few moments then a grin on his face. “staring at curly shepard, you have a crush on him, huh?” his brother said, teasing him. ponyboys face instantly flushing then hearing dallas speak up. “aw how cute, ponyboy has a big ol crush on tim shepards kid brother!” dallas stated while letting out laugh. “shut up dally!”

tell me something nice like flowers and blue skies

curly and ponyboy were sitting at the fountain, leaning against it. a silence between them, it wasnt an awkward silence. it was nice. “y’know curly..” ponyboy started but stopped himself for a minute. “you look nice today, the hoodie suits you. its a nice colour.” curly smirked to himself for a second or two then looked at the boy he was in love with. “yeah? thanks baby curtis, can always count on you for a compliment.” the brunette brought his arm up and wrapped it around pony, bringing him in closer to he was pressed up against his side. “quit it, curls.” ponyboy giggled out and spread his legs across curlys lap. curly wont ever forget the compliment ponyboy had given him. it was nice.

i will follow you home

ponyboy was walking back home but saw curly sitting on the edge of the path, blood gushing out of his nose and his hand busted up. the small boy tilted his head, walking over to curly and crouching down in front of him. “what happened, curls?” ponyboy asked, softness laced in his voice. curly just cried silently, not looking at ponyboy. “just ran into bob and randy..” the curly haired replied with a shaky voice, pony let out a sigh and lightly grabbed curlys hand. “cmon, lets go back to my flat and i’ll clean you up.” curly stood up, letting pony guide him back to his house. his feet following pony. “thanks, pony. i mean it.” a smile poked at ponyboys lips, his heart picking up a tad bit. after a few minutes of walking, they ended up at ponys house. the two boys walking in.

all though my lips are blue and im cold

pony had a fight with darry once again, it was worse this time. darry had just lashed out at him, it was scary. pony just ran out. now he was walking but had no idea where, he wishes he had a hoodie but instead he was wearing a shirt with a pair of shorts, his ratty converse to top it off. his vision was blurry with tears and his bottom lip quivering. ponyboy found himself at the shepards house hold. knocking on the door a few times. after a minute, curly opened the door with a tired look on his face but it was quickly replaced with worry. “you okay pony?” the younger boy shook his head while looking at his feet, feeling curlys hand on his bicep and pulling him inside. they ended up in curlys bedroom with tears rushing down ponys face, goose bumps covering his skin and lip still shaking. “babe, you’re gonna have to tell me what happened so i can help.” the curtis took a deep breath to steady himself. “i had a fight with darry again but it was so scary, he just started screaming at me for no reason.” curly must of took notice of how cold pony was since he was pulling his hoodie off then signalling to put his arms up and thats what pony did. curly slid the hoodie onto his small frame, the hoodie basically swallowing him. the green eyed boy loved the scent of curly, it was comforting and made him feel safe. “we’ll sleep the sadness away, yeah?” twenty minutes later, pony had his back against curlys chest. the older boy holding him, kissing the back of his head then falling asleep shortly after. 

i don’t wanna be your friend i wanna be your bitch

today was the day curly was gonna tell pony he wanted to be with him. all the negative thoughts made his anxiety 10x worse, curly was on his way to the place he asked pony to meet him, the train tracks where he knew nobody would be there and the sun was just about to set up. but at this moment they were just staring at each other like before. curly just smashed his lips against ponys, cupping his soft face in his large hands. it took the curtis to process what was happening but quickly copped it on and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. the kiss lasted a minute or two, curly slowly pulling away but not moving his hands. “you wanna be mine, baby curtis?” the taller boy asked while grinning. “obviously, you fool.” ponyboy said while laughing lightly and leaning up to peck curlys lips again.

the look in your eyes my hand between your thighs

the pair were sitting on the couch, ponys head on curlys shoulder. pony had teased curly during school today. the boy thought it’d be clever to bend down to pick something up right in front of him while he was wearing those track shorts. so this time it was curlys turn to tease his boyfriend of 9 months. the brunette let his hand fall onto ponys inner thigh but pony took it as a sign of affection type of thing, that thought didn’t last long until curlys hand started to higher and higher. pony squirmed slightly under curlys touch causing a smirk to spread on his face. curlys large hand started to palm ponyboy, a quiet moan leaving his lip and letting his head fall back against the couch. the blue eyed boy let his hand slip under his shorts so he could palm him through his boxers instead. pony leaning his head so he moaned into curlys neck to keep himself quiet. instead of giving pony attention he wants, he pulled his hand out and went back to watching the movie causing his boyfriend to whine. lets say when they both went to bed and pony got the attention he wanted all day.


End file.
